


In Which Sabo Is A Cheater

by Elie_Esne



Series: I need more fanfics with Sabo in them [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alive Thatch (One Piece), Amnesia, I'm obsessed with those sort of fanfic, Portgas D. Ace Lives, Reunion Fic, Sabo doesn't remember, but that's fine, from Koala point of view, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elie_Esne/pseuds/Elie_Esne
Summary: The Revolutionary Army and the Whitebeard Pirates weren't allies. But they could work together just fine. They never met face to face, only a few conversation over den-den mushis between their leaders, and that was about it. But now, they were about to give the World Government a heart attack. For the first time, they would meet in person, the Revolutionaries bringing a few of their leaders to meet at the Moby Dick. It was probably  one of the most important event in the month so... WHY DID SABO RAN OFF AGAIN?!
Relationships: Koala & Revolutionary Army (one Piece), Koala & Sabo (One Piece), Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Revolutionary Army & Sabo (one Piece)
Series: I need more fanfics with Sabo in them [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	In Which Sabo Is A Cheater

_"This is stupid."_

_"You're just mad 'cause you lost!"_

_"Am not. And YOU were totally cheating!"_

_"Was not! And you can't prove it anyway."_

_"Ugh, let's go beat up some thugs instead."_

* * *

"The Whitebeard Pirates?" Koala asked under her breath, a bit baffled.

They were in a meeting that their leader, the most wanted man, Monkey D. Dragon, had called. 

Every staff of the revolutionaries were present. All of them who were stationed near Baltigo that is. That included Koala and her nerve wracking partner who was CURRENTLY ASLEEP, WHY IS THIS JERK NOT PAYING ATTENTION TO THE MEETING?! Really, if Sabo hadn't carefully sat across from her, Koala would have slap him behind the head. The dubbed 'gentleman' (and what a gentleman he is, the rumors on their organisation dubbed him that only because of the way he dresses) was currently asleep, ignorant to all of the information Dragon-san was sharing with them. Sabo sometime paid attention to the meetings. That was usually only when he was told before-hand how important to their cause the meeting would be. Because Sabo held their cause to heart, just as much as Koala did. 

But this meeting was called hastily. Dragon had just agreed meeting Whitebeard an hour earlier and he would be taking three of them with him, plus other few members who would assure the arrive at destination and assure communication would be kept with their home base at all time. Koala wasn't sure what their Chief of Staff was doing before the meeting, but he sure was sleepy right now, which simply couldn't do.

"Yes" Simply answered Dragon. "Any volunteers?" But his face and tone of voice clearly indicated that he had already chose who would come with him. 

A loud bang resounded as Sabo, in his sleep, violently slammed his head on the table, leaving a nasty red mark on his head.

"Sabo, thank for for volunteering." Dragon calmly smirked as his second in command only looked confused. "I guess that means that Koala, as your partner will be coming with us. Hack, I want you along too. We will bring a few people form the navigation and the communication department to accompany us. Pack a few things, we'll be leaving in an hour. Meeting dismissed."

By associating with Sabo, Koala was only getting into trouble because of him. And Dragon-san certainly knew Sabo didn't catch anything he just said, he was no idiot. The moron would just come to Koala asking for what he missed. Not only that, but he was named, a few months ago the second in command of the Revolutionary Army, their Chief of Staff. Not only did he not act like it, but this would have been the perfect occasion for him to finally gain some experience. While Dragon would be gone, Sabo would have to take charge of Baltigo. 

"I know what you're thinking, Koala." Their leader said while everyone but her was exiting the room. " But this will also be the occasion for him to learn how to make allies and how to keep them. Plus, you and me both know what would happen if we'd leave him in charge of Baltigo so soon. Now, prepare to set sail."

No surprises when Sabo came to ask her what's going on when they were in private. In front of others, Sabo was usually pretty laid back and confident. In control of the situation. But Koala knew better. She got to see another side of him that most would never in their life. When they were alone together, he could let himself be emotional. Be less than what was expected from him. Koala often founded that kind of cute. But right now, to see him begging her for her to at least do him a summary of what was expected from him. 

It was time Sabo finally learn to take his responsibilities seriously.

"No. And don't you even dare to go asking someone. You're the Chief of Staff, Sabo-kun. Live with the consequences of your actions."

Was Koala being a bit dramatic? Maybe. 

"Oh come on, Koala, it was my birthday not long ago! Pretty please!" Sabo tried to bargain. It was his birthday a month ago. 

Pressing her lips, Koala allowed herself to at least help him a little. "Pack your things for sailing for relatively long, depending on how the weather in the New World will be like. We'll be meeting important people who could maybe support us."

Turning her heels, Koala exited the room to finally pack her own things.

* * *

To say the Moby Dick was huge would be an understatement. It was gigantic to the point Koala wondered if a giant could live in it. It was big, but that was to be expected, with how big the crew was. They were all dressed in shady cloak, matching their leader's usual look. Sabo wouldn't stop complaining to her that he had to take hiss precious top hat off because of their cloak. He at least kept his weird goggles around his neck. Why? Hell if Koala knew. She never ever even saw his wearing them on his eyes, you know, like a normal person would with goggles. Koala wouldn't be surprised if Sabo actually kept his hat hidden somewhere in his cloak and actually wore his goggles around his neck because it was more convenient for him that way. 

They docked their ship next to the Moby Dick and once on the pirate ship, Koala noticed a lot of pirates were around, seemingly doing nothing. No doubt, they were some curious that came to see for themselves what the revolutionaries looked like. On the other side of the deck, Whitebeard was seated, obviously waiting for them. He was at least twice Koala's size, if not more. And it was probably more. 

"I see you brought people with you, brat. Why don't you you and your friends there?" Whitebeard said. Was it weird for Koala that this old man called her boss a brat? Yes it was. Koala saw clear in his game, and no doubt the others too. Whitebeard wanted to have at least a it of background information on them, in case things go south. But the leader of the Revolutionary Army stepped forward.

"I am Dragon, leader of the Revolutionary Army, and that's all you need to know about me." 

"My name is Hack, and I teach Fishman Karate for our newcomers."

"I'm Koala and I'm a Fishman Karate instructor for the Revolutionary Army."

Few pirates started to whisper at this, some turning to one of their commander, the fishman one, Namur(author-chan: fun fact, in the province I live in, there's a place called Namur), waiting to see how he'd react to a human doing fishman karate and apparently good enough to teach it. But he didn't seem bothered at all.

"Prove it!" a pirate blurted out. 

"Ahah, I can't wait to watch Koala kicking someone's ass!" Sabo laughed like the immature jerk he was.

"And you are?" Marco the Phoenix asked, not letting himself get distracted, like the other pirates, by the fact Koala was apparently a pro in Fishman Karate.

Sabo smirked and Koala simply knew nothing good would be coming from him. "The second in command of the Revolutionary Army and the Chief of Staff. I was dubbed as the Blue Gentleman." As if to prove he was one(which he wasn't), Sabo tilted his hat in a 'respectful' manner. Somehow, by that simple action, Sabo seemed mockful. Too cocky.

"Like hell you're a gentleman!" Koala muttered. "

"If it's not too much to ask," Dragon started, cutting their petty fight before it even started "could we discuss in a more private setting?" 

It was said like a question, but really, it wasn't. 

"My children have my full trust. But I understand that it's not the case for you." 

* * *

A week passed since the little group of revolutionaries arrived on the Moby Dick. Not all of Whitebeard's commander were always present. The most constant one was Whitebeard's first mate, Marco the Phoenix. 

Koala was searching for Sabo. He had AGAIN escaped her. Maybe the meeting for today was over, but they still had work to do.

"HEY EVERYONE! ACE IS BACK!" A pirate yelled. 

Firefist Ace, Whitebeard's Second Division Commander. He apparently was away for a mission for their captain. 

The pirate jumped on the deck and the first thing Koala thought of him was that he probably was one of the biggest show off on this ship. Just the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, exhibing proudly his abs and the Whitebeard's mark on his back was a big telling point. 

"Yo!" He promptly said, a smile on his face. He truly seemed happy to be here. "Where's Pops?" 

"He's in a meeting room, talking woth someone apparently important." 

Apparently? Koala personnaly felt insulted. But that's when Firefist seemed to notice her.

"I never saw you before, are you a new sister? Welcome home, then!" Then Firefist weirdly bowed. A polite pirate? Maybe Sabo should takes note on him, he could learn a lot from Firefist. 

"I'm not a pirate." Koala responded awkwardly.

"Oh Ace! Let me introduce you Koala!" Thatch happily said, once he saw Firefist. "She's a revolutionary. They've been here for a week now, for discussing with Oyaji." 

"Nice to meet you then, miss Koala!" 

Why couldn't her partner be nice like they were? 

"The feeling is reciprocated. Now if you'll excuse me, my partner got away from me and I have to find that jerk."

The two pirates laughed at her misery, but really, who wouldn't?

"Would you need help finding him? I don't mind keeping you company." Firefist said.

"Please." Koala breathed out. She was seriously done with her partner never responding his damn transponding snail. She wouldn't mind some help on not getting lost in a ship this big.

So they started asking around. Koala found out that she appreciated Firefist's company. He would point at something in the ship and there was always something cool about it to say. And, really, if Koala wasn't here on business, and if she wasn't so professional, she may would have asked him out on a date. He was nice to hang out with. 

"Blue? I think I saw him with commander Haruta earlier. They were playing poker with a few of our brothers, but really, all that was happening was between those two." 

Koala groaned at the stupid name. Sabo hadn't bothered to even say his real name and now everyone was either calling him Blue Gentleman, Gentleman or Blue. 

They arrived in the dinning hall where a group of pirates were assemble around two players, cards in hand. One of them being one of the commanders, Haruta. The other one was effectively Sabo and just by the look of it, he was winning. Koala didn't doubt that the jerk was cheating. 

"I win!" He yelled while snickering.

"You were totally cheating!"

"Was not! And you can't prove it anyway."

Koala didn't waste time and slapped her partner behind his head. 

"Stop cheating at cards, Sabo-kun!"

"Koala, nice to see you!" he said with a dumb smile. "Do you wanna play?" 

"So you can win again by cheating? No way! You see, I was actually enjoying spending time with the Commander Ace, who's actually a nice person! Maybe you should take exemple on him sometime, you jerk!"

"Ace? Why does this name sound familiar?"

And like that, Koala took hold of the still frozen -why was he frozen?- commander and walked them away. 

"Is everything alright, Ace-san?" Koal asked, worried. She was always worried for someone.

"That... that can't be Sabo." He declared, which only serve to raise confusion. 

"Is name IS Sabo."

"Ah, sorry, what I meant is that he can't be the Sabo he knew. My brother died nine years ago."

"What a funny coincidence. Sabo-kun was saved by the Revolutionary Army nine years ago." If Koala wasn't wrong, Portgas D. Ace could be someone from Sabo's past. Now she only had to play her cards well. 

"Saved?" he asked.

"How did your brother die, Firefist?" Koala asked instead. If things added up...

"He tried to set sail when we were ten. A Celestial Dragon shot down his ship."

"Wow. The Sabo I know was rescued by Dragon after a Celestial Dragon shot down his ship too. That's how he got his huge scar on his face and how he got amnesia."

"Was... was it in East Blue?"

"Yup!" 

"Sabo..."

"Do you want to go see him?"

"Yes please."

* * *

Sabo did not wake up at the same place he fell asleep. That in itself was worrying. The room was dark and Sabo was tied to a chair. He could still feel the rolling waves on a boat, which meant he probably still was on the Moby Dick. 

"Oh come on! Is it because I totally did not cheat at cards?" Sabo asked no one in particular, since he couldn't see anyone. Sabo just knew someone was there with him. 

And Sabo had totally cheated at cards. 

"Stop whining Sabo-kun." A voice that Sabo immediately recognised as Koala scolded him. 

"You're kidnapping your supperiors now, Koala?" 

"Ok, maybe I planned this, but I didn't do it. And I have Dragon-san approbation anyway. We thought it'd be better if we tied you up. To make sure you don't try to run away from your problems or something."

"I would never!" The blonde scoffed. 

"He's right." Another voice said. It was a familiar young man, with no shirt on, proudly showing off his abs. Cause Sabo just knew, coming from him, he was showing off. Wait... why did Sabo know that? The young man seemed Sabo's age, with black hair and coal eyes. On his head, a ridiculous big orange cowboy hat. At the sight on this hat, Sabo wondered how come he was being taunted for his fashion style. He had on his side a dagger that, only by the look of it, Sabo knew it never went out of its case. On one of his arm The name ASCE, with a crossed S was tattooed. What kind of idiot- grown adult, may I remind you- mispelled their names while their getting it tattooed on themselves? "No matter how he always hated taking useless risks, he would always run head on in the problems to get others out of trouble."

That's when Sabo recognised him.

"You're Firefist Ace, Whitebeard's Second Division Commander. I think I saw you in the newspaper a few times. So, what grants me the pleasure of you two kidnapping me?"

Firefist smirked at that.

"Still as nonchalant I see."

"What can I say, it's one of my natural talents. But I'm curious. I don't think I ever met you before. How would you know me? Did Koala talk that much about me?"

"Well... I just recognised one of my two little brothers when I saw him."

Brothers...? Sabo stared a moment. No really, he couldn't find any physical trait that would tell him he's related to Firefist. Sabo's look on his face must have been telling since Firefist frustratingly continued:

"We're not blood related, moron." Ok, Sabo could maybe believe that, but who was he calling a moron? Ace just had to be more specific if he wanted to get his point across. "We made an oath. You, me and Luffy-" "You, Luffy and I." Sabo rectified. "Shut up. So we shared a cup of sake and swore that from that day, we would always be brothers. Rings any bell?"

"No." Sabo felt immediately guilty as soon as he saw Ace's disheartened look on his face. It's not like Sabo could help it. It was something totally out of control. "But I wouldn't mind if you would tell me more."

* * *

Sabo couldn't remember the jungle and the trash heap they had grown up in. He couldn't remember the first time they teamed up together, when they were five, to beat up some thugs that had made fun of Sabo because of the way he talked. Because he sounded too much like a shitty noble. 

Sabo couldn't remember their little brother Luffy, or all the times they had to save him from getting eaten by a crocodile. He couldn't remember all the dine-and-dash they did together. 

The blond ex-noble couldn't remember all the times he won by cheating against Ace at cards.

Sabo didn't remember the first time he had told him he was the son of Gol D. Roger.

But that was fine with Ace. Because Sabo was alive and that was all that was important to him. His brother was alive. 

And now that Ace knew that he survived, he could really live his life with no regrets.


End file.
